Project KITT3125475
by randomchick1995
Summary: NOT tv universe Full summary in 1st chapter.
1. Prologue

He is sullen and mysterious.

She is quirky and sarcastic.

He's a car.

She's human…mostly.

He's the most advanced artificial

intelligence system in the world.

She's the first computer enhanced human.

He thinks he knows his power.

She has no idea of hers.

The Knight Industries Three Thousand and Caydge Binnary are completely different, save the fact that they were raised by the same scientist- one as an invention, one as a daughter. They have no idea that they were designed to be a partner for the other, and to rid the world of those who want to see it harmed. Now, they must work together to save both their creator and the world.

The clock is running out, and Caydge is thrown into the midst of it. She goes from math class to battling the terrorist organization that want the technology inside (insert name here), and to find her father's secret project. Nobody knows that that secret lies dormant in Caydge's genes, only to be released when the time comes.

The time has come.


	2. One awful school day One awesome Car

Ch.1 The day that changed forever

It was the Friday before spring break, and I was sitting in 5th period class. My phone started vibrating in my pocket.

I opened it, expecting a message from Laura or something, but the text it was listed as from 'a friend'. I pressed the button to view the message without opening the phone. The message read "Please open your phone."

I did.

Suddenly, a voice filled my ears. "Hello, Caydge." I shut the phone but the voice could still be heard.

"Do not be alarmed. No other person in the room can hear this except you." I looked around. Sure enough, as I looked around, everyone was focused on the movie up front.

"Listen carefully. In exactly two minutes, two men will come in, asking for you. You need to be out of there immediately." There was a pause. "I realize you must be suspicious, but you have no choice."

I raised my hand, but the loudspeaker spoke overhead. "Mrs. Jackrin, Caydge to check out please." I grabbed my books and ran out. Two men were walking down the hall. They looked domineering and suspicious.

They stopped me in the hallway.

"What's your name?" I thought quickly. I emphasized my southern accent. "Melissa Mae, but everyone calls me Mel. I mean, what were my parents thinking?" The larger one cut me off.

"Where is Caydge Binnary's classroom?" I smirked inwardly. "Class on the far left. I don't know why y'all wanna meet up with her, though. If you ask me, she has a real attitude problem." They nodded.

"Thanks." The brown haired one said gruffly. They walked down the hall.

My phone rang, which is weird since I had thought I had turned it on silent. I opened it. "That was very believable for a human."

I looked around. "Who ARE you?"

" I will explain when I get to your location." "Ok. So where are you now?" "I am on the way to your location. Keep walking toward the front exit. I will be there momentarily." I shoved the phone in my bag. I looked at the front desk. Funny, usually there was some lady "working".

The chair was empty.

I stepped outside, where I heard an unfamiliar voice. "Yah, Red. We'll wait for her. Don't worry." I looked around, but there was no sign of anyone.

The voice was coming from behind the wall. I saw the two other men from earlier coming down the hall through the glass doors. I peeked around the corner.

Sure enough, another thug was standing there nonchalantly. Thinking quickly, I brought my book bag down over his head.

He crumpled to the ground.

I turned around and saw the two other men facing me. One lunged, knife in hand. I kicked him in the gut, sending him backwards. The other man lunged as well and I brought my leg up to kick him square in the jaw.

He stumbled backwards and cracked his neck. He came at me again, and twisted my arm back. This time I faked a kick and punched him, sending him sprawling to the floor.

With a good kick to the stomach, I walked away and left the three of them on the ground in pain.

Ok, I admit it. Those self defense classes my dad signed me up for DID come in handy. I turned in time to see a sleek black car pull up.

The driver door opened and I heard the voice in my ears. "Get in." I ran and got in the car. The door slammed shut and the car started speeding away.

I buckled my seatbelt, not even noticing that the car was driving… while I was in the driver's seat…

I'm nothing if not observant.

I looked around. There was nobody else in the car. "Hello?" What I thought had been the GPS monitor purred to life. "Hello Caydge." I squealed. "Who said that?"

"I did. Please try to maintain a regular pulse. Extra stress will not help our situation." I stared at the screen.

"What exactly is our situation? Who were those guys?! Why did they come to my school?" "They were mercenaries for a terrorist operation.

They were after you." "Why?" "I can only assume it had something to do with me." "What are you?" "I assume you know about your father's research."

I nodded. "Yeah, something to do with engineering and artificial intelligence." "Yes, that would be me." I sighed and leaned back in the seat. "Wow. You know you look like the car in our garage back home?"

"In fact, I am the car you speak about."

Was it possible to for a car to sound irritated? "So, why were they after me?"

"I do not have that information. I can only conclude from the data of your father's programming and the pursuer's actions that information has been leaked out concerning his research. The attackers might have thought that you being in their possession would give them leverage to extract said information from your father."

"And this project would be?" "That information is not in my files."

"Of course…"

"Well, whatever it is, your father took great precautions to assure it's safety." I closed my eyes.

"Ok, so where is my dad?" "He is in a secure location that he alone knows. Fearing for your safety, he sent me to collect you."

My eyebrows rose. "Collect me? What am I, another item on your grocery list?"

Silence.

"On the contrary, you do not bear any resemblance to said items."

"Ok, sorry. I'm just a little freaked out by all of this." I sighed again. If I kept it up, I would start hyperventilating. "So, where are you taking me?"

"That depends. If circumstances change, we will have to alter course. In the mean time, we are headed to a safe house." So, did my dad give you a name? I have to call you something."

"I am the Knight Industries Three Thousand. You may call me K.I.T.T."

"I nodded. Ok. Kitt. So, what does Knight Industries mean?"

"They were the company that sponsored your father's research on my predecessor. He was Knight Industries Two Thousand."

"So why were you named after them? They didn't sponsor you, did they?"

"Not directly, but your father used some of their resources for my construction." He himself upgraded the software from the old KITT."

I nodded. "So my dad used extra money for his contract to make you? That makes sense. That way, nobody, even government people would know about you. He could make sure you weren't used for the wrong purposes."

"Correct."

"Great…So let me get this straight. You are a car with advanced AI and heaven knows what else, and I'm here, seemingly the target of mercenaries who are really targeting my dad who is in an unknown location. Does that about sum it up?"

"Yes, that does indeed, 'Sum it up' as you say."

"Good. Just checkin...So, what exactly-"

Suddenly, sirens could be heard behind us. KITT didn't make any movement to slow down, or to pull over. "Aren't you gonna stop?"

I swear I heard him sigh. "Why should I?" He sounded bored. "I can easily lose them, and there is no need to explain to the officers why you are driving without a license."

"How did you know that?"

"I have the DMV records on file."

Yes, I'm 19 years old and I've failed my driving test for the past four years. Some hogwash about my driving being "overly aggressive". Well, I guess I wouldn't have to worry about that now, since I seemed to have a self driving car. I looked in the rearview mirror. The police vehicles were gaining. They now had their sirens on and they were flashing.

"KITT?! We have to pull over! I don't wanna get in trouble!"

"That will not happen. Please hold on, Caydge. We will need to advance our speed in order to outrun the pursuing vehicles."

I closed my eyes tight.

Gosh, dad. What in the world have you gotten me into?


	3. 200mph? no sweat

Ch.2- 200mph? whatever.

KITT sped up. The cars started losing ground.

"I have detected the radio signals coming from the pursuing vehicles. They are setting up a road block. It appears to be very difficult to surpass."I groaned.

"Gee, KITT, thanks. You get me out of school, but, hey! There's a downside. You get me involved in a high speed chase."

"High speed chase? Hardly. I'm capable of much higher speeds than this."

"THEN WHY ARE THE POLICE CARS CATCHING UP TO US?"

"Caydge, there is no need to yell. My audio receptors are not malfunctioning."

I took a deep breath. "Alrighty, then. Why are we not going faster?"

"I don't have access to some of my programmings. I need vocal authorization from a authorized individual."

"So who is an authorized individual?"

"Well, I know your father is most definitely is. I'm not sure who else is authorized."

"Great. Well, we need to find SOME way to get away from here. Sh. I need to think."

"I do not see how you will be able to think of a solution that I have not already considered."

"Oh, I'll find a way, or my name isn't Caydge Binnary."A loud _bing_ sounded through the car.

"Authorization accepted."

"What the…?" I looked at KITT's glowing GPS screen. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

My father's voice sounded through the interior. A small holographic image of him was displayed on the dashboard.

"Caydge, if you are listening to this, then it means that KITT has found you and one of us is in danger of some kind."

I leaned forward. "You are one of KITT's authorized individual. The only other one is I. You are now allowed to enable various programs with KITT. You are probably wondering how you will know what programs to use."

The thought_ had_ crossed my mind… just once or twice. My dad's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"I had thought of that. Please place my hand on the middle of KITT's steering wheel."

I did. I felt a jolt of electricity flash through my body. I shook my head, trying to clear my head.

"Sorry, I should have warned you. Caydge, you are now KITT's driver. I programmed him to take care of you, and you need to take care of him." My dad's hologram sighed. "There is so much I want to tell you, that I need to tell you, but I can't explain right now. All you can know right now is that you posses more power than you realize."

I leaned back, surprised. What was he talking about? What power could I possibly have? I was just a 19 year old who can't even pass her driver's test.

"You must be wondering how any of this is possible. It seems quite strange, but the more time you spend with KITT the more that will be revealed."

Talk about cryptic, dad. "I'm sorry I can't tell you more. I wish I could be with you, but I can't. All that's left to say is, I love you, and take care."

The hologram started flickering. "KITT, take care of her."

The hologram was gone. My dad was gone. I shook my head. Talk about bizarre.

"Caydge? What would you have me do? I would like to suggest that you choose-"

"KITT, activate Pursuit Mode."

"Activating Pursuit Mode."

I could feel KITT changing around me. I looked out the dark windows and noticed we were lower to the ground, causing for better aerodynamics.

The speedometer creeped up slowly, past 100…200…300. Ok, I shut my eyes, I definitely didn't want to think about how fast we were going.

But…I looked out the window. The other cars were just a blur as we sped by.

"Caydge, we will be nearing the road block in roughly 45 seconds. We will need to have a solution."

Ugh. "Can't we just plow through it?"

"Negative. There would be humans who would sustain injuries if we were to go directly through the road block."

"Goody. Ok, KITT prepare turbo and wait for my signal."

We neared the road block. There were at least 4 police cars lined up across the road. There were police men with handguns hiding behind the cars. I rolled my eyes.

"Now KITT!"

"Activating Turbo Boost now."

Caydge felt a jolt as KITT activated Turbo Drive. They shot up in the air over the heads of the surprised cops. We landed neatly and sped off down the highway.

"Note to self- Don't ever do that again. Ever."

I leaned back in the seat.

"Caydge, may I ask you a question?" I smiled.

"You just did."

"That's not what I meant."

"Sure KITT. Shoot…not literally, but go ahead and ask."

"How did you know about my programs? Your father said that he had thought of this problem, but I don't understand what he did exactly."

"Me neither, KITT." I sighed. " All I know is that when I put my hand on your steering wheel, I got shocked or something. Then, I just knew. I can't explain it KITT. I don't know about any of the technology my dad used, so I'm not much help. Sorry."

I couldn't and I didn't want to think about it. It was just way too confusing. I checked my watch. It hadn't even been an hour.

Everybody at school would be eating lunch. My stomach growled. I was pretty hungry.

I looked down at my wrinkled school uniform. "Um, KITT? Do you have anything for me to change into so I can get something to eat?"

"Why? Is your school attire not acceptable?"

"KITT…First of all, if I wear this into any place they're gonna wonder why I'm not in school. Despite your previous actions, I do believe that the main theory behind our survival is to not draw attention to ourselves."

"This is correct, though I don't see what was so wrong with my 'previous actions'." There was an edge in his voice, which I ignored.

"So, therefore, I'll need you to pull over while I grab some clothes… and food wouldn't be a bad idea either."

"I'm afraid we cannot stop at the moment. It would be unsafe."

"Look here, KITT. Either let me go to the store and get my own clothes, or I'll JUMP out and walk."

"That would be illogical, not to mention fatal at our present speed."

"Then just drop me off at the store."

"I suppose there is no other solution. Please look in the glove compartment."

I did. There was a credit card with my name on it… literally.

I grabbed it and turned it around in my hand.

"You may use that to get any provisions you require."

I nodded "How much is on this thing?"

"Your father supplied you will enough money for several years. I believe it is roughly half a million dollars."

I scoffed. "Gee, I wonder if that'll be enough."

"I do believe there will be sufficient funds."

"My dad didn't program you to detect sarcasm, did he?"

"No, I don't believe so, but he did program me to be in a state of continual learning. I am absorbing and processing information all the time."

"Wow. That's amazing."

"Are you being sarcastic now?"

I shook my head.

"No, I was serious."

And I really was..

I myself was interested in robotics… but mostly in Artificial Intelligence. It had always been my dream to develop a program capable of analytical thinking.

I guess my dad beat me to it.

I leaned back. This was too much. I had always known my dad's research dealt with brain functions.

After all I'd told him about my interest in AI, it never _once_ occurred to him to mention that he was an expert in the field?

Duh, Caydge. Of course he thought about it, but it wasn't as if he could actually tell me! That would have been way too dangerous.

I sighed and leaned back in my seat. He was just doing it for my protection… but still. Didn't I have the right to know my dad made not one but two super advanced _talking_ cars?

"Caydge, we will be in the parking lot of the store in approximately 2 minutes. In the glove box, there should be a small device."

I looked and found said item. They looked like earrings. They were just two small silver studs.

"Put them on they will help me keep communications with you. One is a receiver and the other is a transmitter."

I did as he told.

"Nice. Thank you KITT, for everything."

"You are welcome, Caydge. Prepare to exit the vehicle."

He pulled up in front of the store, which was, incidentally, a Wal-Mart. She got out of the car and shut the door.

"Go and make yourself invisible."

"I am unable to use my cloaking program at this moment."

I rolled my eyes. "Just an expression, KITT. Just try not to draw attention to yourself."

"Do not worry."

He rolled away and turned a corner in the parking lot and disappeared out of sight.

I myself walked into the store. I let my guard down a little. I mean, how dangerous can a trip to the store be?

Well, I was about to find out.


	4. Why I hate shopping

AN: Hey, you might wonder how Caydge is 19 and still in highschool. Well, you won't learn any of that in this chapter. Maybe the next one. Either way… trust me it'll all make sense soon…probably

**Ch. 3 why I hate shopping.**

I grabbed a pair of jeans and I T-shirt, along with tennis shoes. Next I got some of my favorite snacks. Then I heard KITT's voice in my ear.

"Perhaps you should buy something more healthy. You will need nutrients for our trip."

"Yes, but this stuff tastes better. If it makes you feel better, I'll grab some grapes or something."

I grabbed some white grapes and Gatorade and headed to the register. I was able to go to the 10 items or less self check out. I paid for my groceries.

Next, I went to the bathroom and changed into my new clothes. Then I disposed of my old uniform in the trash can.

Hey, it didn't look like I'd be using it for a while.

KITT'S voice rang in my ear as I fixed my shirt. "There are armed men entering the facility. They appear to be the same men from before. I would suggest you leaving as soon as possible."

"Great." I made my way through the store. Seriously, what store keeps the bathroom in the BACK?

Ok, a bunch of stores did that, but it didn't really suit my purpose right now.

"Caydge, it is not safe to go to the front of the store. Take the door on your right."

It was labeled "Do not Enter." But I figured that it meant "Do not Enter unless you're being chased by freakish goons and your life and/or freedom is on the line."

Yep. Sounded good to me.

I went through it.

"Make the next left and walk until you get to the exit. I will be waiting for you there."

I practically ran the last couple of yards to the door.

"Caydge, your heart rate is speeding up."

"Well duh. I _am_ running for my life now."

I finally got to the door. It was locked.

"They have spotted you and have followed you. If you don't leave now, confrontation will be unavoidable."

"I'm trying! The door is locked or jammed, or _something_!"

"Stand back, at least 4 meters from the door."

I did, and stood behind a box. I heard a buzzing noise, and then a loud CRASH as the door thudded to the floor.

I ran outside, staying wary of the red, ragged edges around the door frame. KITT's car door was already open. I jumped in and the door slammed behind me.

"Caydge, I hope you understand now why stopping was illogical. We can not do so again for quite some time if we wish to rid ourselves of the pursuers."

"Fine. What did you do? How did you break down the door?"

"Laser." He said, as if it were obvious.

I grabbed the Gatorade and chugged one down, along with a couple of grapes.

"So, do you have music or something?"

"Yes. I have roughly over 2.3 million song in my database."

"Right…any chance we could listen to something while I eat? I'm not really one for awkward silences."

KITT replied by turning on the radio. The car filled with… no, I can't even say the name. Let's just say these certain musicians are siblings, and I hate their music with a dark passion.

I clasped my hands over my ears.

"Ugh, KITT! Turn that off! Don't you have music like…"

I thought quickly. Of course, my dad's favorite band!

"…Lynyrd Skynyrd"

Free Bird started vibrating through the speakers.

"I do apologize. My resources indicated that that was suitable music for normal females of your age division."

I crossed my arms.

"My dad is one of the greatest scientific minds on the planet. He mad YOU for heavens sakes! My mom has her doctorate in law. I'm friends with people who think the apocalypse is a disease, and to top it all off, I'm talking to a _car_. I'm not exactly what you would call normal."

"I suppose so. I apologize."

I sighed. "It's alright…you didn't know."

I ate a few more grapes, and some chocolate.

"So, you can observe, as well as learn?"

"Yes, that is how your father programmed me. I have the most advanced AI in the world. This also means that I have extraordinary observational and interpretive programs, along with advanced audio sensors. This causes me to comprehend and interpret voice patterns for separate emotions and observe behavior patterns and interpret them into ideas, or thoughts as you call them."

Talk about a mouth full.

"Wow, so you can learn, right?"

"Correct."

"So, you'll learn how to detect sarcasm eventually?"

"Actually I am able to detect certain points of sarcasm, but I am still not able to determine it's purpose."

I shrugged. "It's just something we use to get our point across."

"I still do not understand."

"You want the Caydge Dictionary definition?"

"Although I am positive that no such book exists, yes. I would like your definition of the term."

"Ok, then. Sarcasm. Noun. A literary device that people use to say the opposite of what they mean, but in a tone that conveys to others that they are not telling the truth."

"But why do people doo this?"

I shrugged. "It's a way of stating that your annoyed. That's all."

He was quiet while he digested this information… a whole .38 seconds.

"Interesting."

"I know I must be boring you, but I have to say that I actually like talking to you."

"It's alright, I find your opinions interesting. You remind me a lot of your father."

I grinned. "Thank you. He's always been my inspiration for everything."

"He is a good man."

I nodded. "Yeah…Ok, back to business, do we have any information on those guys trying to attack us?"

"I will scan local news and security cameras for them."

Several screens popped up on the front wind shield. One of them caught my eye.

"Wait pull that one up." I said, pointing at one of them.

It was a new report. The news reporter's voice filled the car.

"…today a student at Pearson High School was the target of an attempted kidnapping. School was let out early because of this incident. In other news, officer Morrison is here to talk about a bizarre car chase today…"

A blurry picture of the target was shown. It looked like… no. It couldn't be.

"KITT, can you enhance that picture?"

"I'll try."

The picture became a little clearer. Caydge's stomach felt hollow.

"Caydge, are you OK? Your showing signs of anxiety."

I swallowed. "I-I know that guy."

"How so?"

"H-his name is Brendon. He's one of my best friends."

"Would this be the same group of friends that are confused about the definition of 'apocalypse'?"

I shook my head. "Nah, he's alright. The problem is, why would those guys be after him?"

The picture showed Brendon at football practice. The three goons who had attacked me twice now were also shown.

"You say he is your friend? Perhaps they thought to draw you out."

"We have to help him."

"We can't. It is too dangerous for you."

"Can't we at least call him and make sure he's OK?"

"I suppose. If he were to meet us somewhere, then we would be less likely to get attacked again."

"Ok. Fine"

I pulled out my phone.

"Caydge, I must tell you. Your father has given me specific instructions to seek a certain person out in the case of emergency. I do not think that this 'Brendon' is that person."

"Well, who is it?"

"I don't know. Your father said that in the case of extreme emergency, I was to activate the programming."

"Well, for now I'm just gonna stick with calling my friend so he doesn't get himself _killed._ That ok with you?"

"It's fine."

I stopped myself from rolling my eyes.

"What do you think the chances are that he won't freak out over a talking car?"

"The chances is about a 1 to 9.4 million chance that he will not 'freak out' as you said."

I closed my eyes. We either took the chance of Brendon revealing our secret or him getting kidnapped and/or killed.

What a choice.

Finally I shook my head.

"That doesn't matter. We have to help him!"

"I predicted you would say that, and I have already altered course. You may call him now."

I pressed speed dial 4 on my phone. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bren, It's Caydge."

"Dude! You're not gonna believe what happened today! I-"

"I know. I saw it on the news. Listen. This is really important. You still gotta car, right?"

"Yep. Just got off my restriction last weekend."

"Good. Meet me at the supercenter on the Maconville road immediately. It's really important."

"Important is an understatement, Caydge."

"KITT, sh!"

"Wait, Caydge. Who was that?"

"I'll explain when you get there. Bye."

I hung up the phone and looked pointedly at KITT.

"You couldn't have been quiet for 2 minutes?"

"Actually, I was. I did not begin speaking until 2 minutes 13 seconds into your conversation."

"Was that a joke?"

"Yes."

I rolled my eyes. This was gonna be a _long _drive…


	5. Daddy's little experiment

Ch. 4 Daddy's lil experiment

I tried to find way to fill the silence. As I said earlier, awkward silences are not my thing.

"So what exactly do we know about this guy we're suppose to 'summon' or whatever? What exactly did my dad say?"

"He said to call this person when we were in grave danger. He also told me that this person would be the answer and would be the key."

"Well that doesn't help. The answer to what? And what key?"

It reminded me of that hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy movie. The answer to life, the universe and everything was forty two, but that didn't help unless you knew the question.

"I do not know what question he was referring to, but I have a theory on the key."

"Let's hear it."

"Well, there are certain files on my hard drive that even I do not have access to. I assume this person does."

"Assuming… but we can't know for sure."

"Correct."

I thought about it for a while.

"Hey, what if he was talking about more than one person?"

"It is possible that your father was referring to more than one individual, a group perhaps. We will not know for sure until the program is released."

"And I'm not so eager to find out to put myself in grave danger… not purposely anyways."

More awkward silence. I started humming. The song was just some lullaby my dad had made up for me when I was little.

"What is that song?"

I looked at KITT. He sounded distressed.

"Just something my dad used to sing to me. Why?"

"I have heard it before, but I do not know where. I can't find any matches in my memory."

"What do you mean? I thought your memory was humongous."

"It is, which is why this problem distresses me."

He seemed thoughtful. "Perhaps it is in one of my restricted access files."

"Why would it be there? It's not as if it's important or anything."

"I am not sure, but I do know it must have something to do with you."

"Me? Why would my dad put restricted files about me on your hard drive?! I thought I was just the kidnapped one!"

"Apparently not."

"Goody. I get out of school for a week of spring break, and I find out I'm getting thrown into some freak experiment of my dad's. Sorry no offense."

"None taken. You pose an interesting theory."

Theory? What theory? I'd just been rambling. What was he talking about?

"KITT, what do you mean, theory?"

"That you are part of an experiment of your father's. I would like to test this. Please place your hand on the dashboard."

I did. I was highly suspicious about him actually finding anything, but anything was better than awkward silences.

"This will pinch a little."

"Wha-OW!"

I tried to pull back my hand, but it was as if it was glued to the dashboard.

"Interesting."

My hand was released and I jerked it back to my side.

"What? The fact that I'm annoyed or that I said 'ow'?"

"Neither. I was referring to the fact that you were unable to release your hand at will. A normal human would have had no trouble lifting their hand."

"What are you talking about? I am a Normal human?!"

"I believe you have already stated that you are not a normal human."

"Yah, but I meant that in the sense that I wasn't a mindless drone like the other kids, not that I not human!"

"I never said that you were not human. I think you're mostly human."

"What the crap does that mean?"

"I'm not sure I will analyze the blood sample now."

A green translucent screen appeared in front of me.

"Nothing seems to be wrong. I will try a scan."

"KITT, that's ridiculous. If it would show up on a normal scan, don't you think someone would have noticed something wrong? Do an in depth molecular scan as well, then compare the two."

I knew he wouldn't find anything. I mean, come on. The fact that I was part of some… experiment of my dad's… that was ridiculous, right? Wouldn't my dad have told me about something so… bizarre?

I mean, this was something kinda important. My dad wouldn't have kept something like that from me… right?

"Caydge, the data from both scans have been analyzed, but it doesn't seem very logical."

Two screens appeared. The first was a normal looking double helix. The other was chaotic and strange.

"The screen on the left shows your DNA on a regular medical scan, as would be done in a normal hospital."

I nodded. It looked normal enough. Was it possible KITT was wrong? I hoped so.

"The right picture portrays your DNA as lined up during the in depth molecular scan. Your DNA seems to rearrange itself depending on the test."

"So… your wouldn't find anything unusual unless you were looking for it."

"Precisely. Someone programmed your DNA to-"

"Wait, did you say programmed? I thought we agreed that I'm human!"

"Yes."

"Then why-?"

"It appears that your genes have been enhanced. If you'd like, I could scan for changes compared to normal human DNA and determine any possible effects it could have on you."

I sighed and leaned my head back.

"Nah, let just be surprised. This is too much for one day."

More awkward silence. We drove up to the place we were supposed to be meeting Brendon. He wasn't anywhere in sight. KITT parked next to the sidewalk.

"I have a question, Caydge."

I smiled again.

"Just one?"

"No, actually I have several, but-"

"Just ask, KITT."

"How is it that you are 19 years old, almost 20, and you are still in high school. I have no records of you failing any of your classes."

I closed my eyes. How many times had I told this story over the years?

"It's a long story KITT."

"I have time."

I almost laughed.

"I'm sure you do KITT."

"Please tell me."

I sighed.

"Fine. It all started a few years ago…"


	6. STORY TIME!

AN- This is short and in third person… TADAAAA!

Ch. 5 Story Time!

Caydge remembered back to that fateful day. She remembered it all too well.

It was January 4th, 1995. The weather was dark, damp and chilling.

She'd been five years old, happily on her way home from her first day back from kindergarten.

The school had been on vacation for Christmas and she had been excited to see her teacher.

Mrs. Sandy was really nice… the students, not so much.

It wasn't Caydge's fault she was so small.

Either way, Caydge was just happy her mom had been the one to pick her up. She usually was busy at the court house.

She sat in the backseat of her mom's car. Her pink backpack was in her lap and she was playing with a happy meal toy.

They were driving down the road. Her mom was talking on the phone.

"Yes, David."

Young Caydge looked up. David was her father.

"No, she's here in the backseat. I picked her up some food on the way home. Her teacher said she had a rough day with the other kids."

Yah, if you call having the class pet gerbil hidden in your lunchbox "tough".

"We'll be home in a couple of minutes. No, it's ok. Just stay at the office if you have to."

Silence for a couple of minutes.

"No I haven't told her. Do you think I'm insane? Don't answer that. It's just that, why would I tell her about KITT?"

Caydge's head looked up. KITT? What were they talking about? Where they getting her a cat or something? She didn't think so, because her dad was ah-ler-gick.

Caydge tried to sound out the word in her mind. Finally, she gave up and went back to listening to her mom's voice.

"David, listen just calm down…yes, I know that you're working under pressure, but it'll all be OK. No. I think you did the right thing turning those guys down. I would've done the same thing."

Her mom sighed.

"Yah, ok. Listen, I gotta go. The snow's picking up. See ya when I get home."

Caydge looked out the window. The snow was so thick, she could barely see outside. Suddenly, a shadow crossed the window.

"Mommy? What's that?"

Her mom looked out the window and screamed. A loud noise rang out, making Caydge cover her ears.

"Mommy? MOMMY?"

There was only silence in the car. Outside the snow beat down harder and it was impossible to see anything except the blurry images of the trees that continued to speed past us.

The car didn't stop. It kept going faster and faster until Caydge was sure that the car would fall apart. That was ridiculous of course.

The car fell apart when it drove off the cliff.

Later, people would tell her that she never should have survived. She was lucky she had landed in a snow bank.

It took her a whole year of intensive care and surgery to be stabilized, then another year in recovery. Her father was so happy the first time she was able to walk again.

At age 7 she went back to kindergarten. Caydge was extremely smart.

She graduated her high school at age 16, despite her being two years behind. (AN- if you do the math, that means she graduated high school as a freshman.)

She stayed in school because her father didn't feel comfortable sending his 16 year old daughter to college. She had been taking college courses instead of the regular school work for the past 3 years.

She was now working on a double major in writing and robotics… well until she met KITT…


	7. Awkward Intros

Ch.6 Awkward Introductions

KITT's voice broke through my thoughts.

"You thought I was a cat?"

"Oh, come on. I was _five_! Anyways, you are kind of like a cat…in some ways."

"I am not."

"You are to! You are quiet and sullen a lot. Not to mention you're a clean freak and you complain a lot."

"I do not!" Indignation flared through his voice.

I chuckled to myself. "Are to."

"I am not."

I rolled my eyes. "KITT, this is ridiculous. Neither of us is going to give. We might as well just quit arguing."

"So you admit I'm right."

"What are you, 3?"

"Actually, I believe I am roughly the same age as you. I'm unaware of my actual 'birthday' as you say."

"Jeez, if I wasn't mad at you right now, I'd find something to say to that. As it is, can we just sit here?"

"Fine."

A whole 5 seconds of precious silence passes before my phone rang. I dug it out of my bag.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Caydge. It's me, Brendon."

"I know. I have caller id, moron."

"Jeez, sorry! Anyway, I'm here. Where are you?"

"You see the black car by the curb?"

"Uhuh."

"That's me."

"No way!"

"Yes way, now hurry up!"

I hung up the phone, and tossed everything in the back seat. Next stop, I'd have to trash my book bag. It took up space and all it had in it was a few pop tart wrappers. While I was doing all this, KITT was ranting.

"Black car? That's all you could say? Not 'The sleek 1982 corvette with-"

"KITT, I got it. Next time I'm trying to save someone's life, I'll give them the entire rundown of your awesomeness."

"You're being sarcastic again."

"And you're getting an ego. Now hush up while I try to break the whole 'talking car' thing to Brendon."

"As you wish." I detected sarcasm in his voice. I smiled. There would be time to be proud later. Now, I had a friend to save.

A shadow covered my face and I gasped, expecting the worse. Instead, Brendon was there with a look of amazement on his face.

KITT rolled down the window.

"Woah. This is your car?"

"Well… it's not really anyone's car per say…"

He looked at me seriously. "Caydge, you didn't…"

"Don't be stupid. Of course not! Now hurry up and get in."

He hesitated. "Are you sure you should be driving?"

"Don't worry about that!"

He nodded and hurried around to the passenger seat. KITT took the opportunity to express his displeasure.

"He is not very intelligent, is he?"

"Hey, lay off. Just cause he's not a super computer-"

I was cut off as Brendon climbed in. "Now, seriously, Caydge. I don't feel comfortable riding in a car with you as a driver?"

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

"So what, then? You're just gonna use the power of imagination to drive the car for you?" He was incredulous. I couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Something like that. Brendon, meet KITT."

"You named it after a cat? Why would you-"

KITT interrupted. "Caydge and I have already had this discussion. I am obviously not a feline."

Brendon's eyes bulged. "Dude. Caydge, is this for real?"

I nodded. "Yep. This is my dad's project."

"Caydge, you forget. You are also part-"

I cut him off. "So, Brendon, what do you think of KITT?"

"My mind is reeling. This is insane! Uh, sorry about the cat comment."

"So you agree I am nothing like a cat."

Brendon hesitated. "Well…" He looked around the interior. "you do seem like a neat freak. I only say that because Caydge is so disorganized, and wouldn't be able to organize anything."

I smiled. "See, KITT? I told ya. Though I do admit that I really am glad you're so tidy."

Brendon looked at me. "So, uh, is this the reason you called, or…?"

"Yes. I know the guys who tried to kidnap you."

"Really? Whoa."

"Yes, now we need to get you away from here-"

The sound of my voice was cut off as bullets slammed into the window.

"KITT? I think it's time to get out of here."

His response was to speed along the road, away from whoever the crap was chasing us.

Brendon just looked stunned. "Woah. What the crap was that."

"They were asking if we wanted to do lunch with them, Brendon. What do you think?"

"Calm down, Caydge. There is no reason to fret." KITT's voice was annoyingly calm.

"Thank you, KITT. Now, those guys are after KITT, so they're after me, so they're after you. Got it?"

Brendon nodded.

"Good. Now, KITT, what are we supposed to do?"

"I believe I have found a location that it is probable could hold some answers."

"Good. Where is it?"

"A deserted area of Arizona."

Brendon pumped his fist in the air. "Alright! Roadtrip with me and my bud!"

I coughed a little. "oh, and you too KITT."

"I'm honored." I thought I heard an edge in KITT's voice.

"So, you up for a little trip?"

KITT sped up and turned onto the interstate. "I was, as you say, 'born ready'"

I smiled. If KITT and Brendon could actually get along, this trip might be somewhat bearable.

"I'm telling you! There is no way Lynyrd Skynyrd is better than Guns and Roses!"

I rolled my eyes. This argument had been going on for hours. No matter how much I told them that it was a matter of _personal opinion_ they seemed set on arguing.

"Actually, I disagree. Not only are the musicians more talented, the lyrics are well thought-"

"Wrong. Guns and Roses has sooo much better music."

I smushed my hands over my ears. I hadn't brought up the topic…

'KITT, did you always like Lynyrd Skynyrd?'

'I didn't at first. Then, I suppose you could say it grew on me. Now I quite like it.'

That's when Brendon had started talking about Guns and Roses. Then, one thing led to another and…

"You are indeed mistaken."

"Not! Guns and Roses has a better-"

I blocked them out temporarily. There had to be _something_ I could do… THINK CAYDGE!!!

Ugh. Aha! I had an idea, but would it work? I wanted to try. I didn't know exactly what would happen, but…

Many things happened in the next ten seconds.

I slammed on the brakes. Luckily, KITT was a little distracted and hadn't locked the breaks. Also luckily, was the fact we were on a deserted road in the middle of nowhere.

Once the ride was at a complete and total stop, I exited the vehicle.

I think that about this time is when the argument stopped.

I walked, no. I stalked down the road. KITT seemed surprised. I heard Brendon's door open.

"Woah, Caydge! Where are you going? Come back!"

I ignored him and continued walking. KITT could be heard rolling across the rocky ground. He spoke into the ear piece that I'd forgot I'd been wearing.

"Caydge, where are you going?"

I turned around, glaring at the two of them.

"Ya'll are so immature! Just agree to disagree! It doesn't even freakin matter! We are running for our freaking lives and all you can do is complain about each other's favorite band! Could you just get over it! Ya'll have been arguing for hours! And why? Because you both are convinced the other is wrong! On what level does that even make sense?!"

I felt my southern accent get worse and worse. Halfway through my rant I really did start to sound like 'Melissa Mae'. I couldn't help it. This is what happened every time I get really upset or frustrated. When I was done they were staring at me blankly.

Then Brendon started laughing hysterically… and I'm pretty sure I heard KITT chuckle.

"HAHA! Ya'll…"

I was, needless to say, pretty furious. "Quit mocking me! Jeez. I might sound like I'm a redneck, but at least I son't act like I'm freakin FIVE YEAR OLD!"

Brendon sobered up. "Well, I'm sorry…"

"KITT?"

"What?"

I rolled my eyes. "This is where you say you're sorry too."

"But I'm not-"

I gave him a look that, if not for his shields, I'm sure it would have melted him.

He mumbled a sorry in my ear piece. "He didn't hear you, KITT."

"Sorry." Brendon looked at me.

"Can we go now? It's burning up out here."

I nodded. "Hey, KITT. How far away is the next food place?"

"Approximately 36.67 miles…"

Brendon frowned as we both climbed into the car.

"Dude, that's gonna take forever! I'm starved."

I chuckled. "Brendon, I don't think it's gonna take that long. I don't know if you've noticed, but KITT is pretty super." I smiled.

"Thank you very much, Caydge."

Was it just me or was he gloating? Great…car has an attitude…

Author's Note- HEY!!!! Yep, you meet Brendon. He's like BFF with Caydge, and obviously likes Guns and Roses. I don't mean to give a spoiler or nothing, but I just wanna give a heads up that Brendon kinda has a crush on Caydge. And Guess what???? Caydge and KITT got a twitter account. You can follow them as u_got_caydged or KITTthesupercar

I know that's weird, but oh, well!


	8. KITT needs an urban dictionary!

**Ch.7- KITT needs an urban dictionary…**

We pulled up near a diner within 5 minutes.

KITT spoke first.

"Are you still starving Brendon?"

I rolled my eyes and gave KITT a warning glare. "KITT…"

"What? It was just a question."

"Don't even try that, KITT. I stopped using that excuse when I was 5."

Brendon chuckled, but quickly turned it into a cough.

"Come on, Brendon. Let's just eat."

Half an hour later, we climbed back into KITT. KITT revved his engine and started down the road.

Brendon spoke up. "Come on, Caydge. I said I was sorry…"

I ignored him. "Caydge! Say something! Can't you just forget it ever happened?"

Silence.

"Caydge? Brendon? What is going on?"

Brendon looked at KITT. "She's mad at me! And for no good reason!"

I turned on him. "No good reason? NO GOOD REASON?"

He gulped. "Maybe it was a good reason."

"Maybe? You fed me to the sharks! You're such a PIG!"

"Caydge, what happened?"

I looked at KITT. "A couple of guys were hitting on me and Brendon was laughing about it!"

KITT slammed on brakes so fast I thought I was going to fly through the windshield.

"Whoa, KITT! What are you doing?!"

Indignation seared through his voice. "They were HITTING you!? Are you injured?! How could you just stand and watch!?" That last part was directed at Brendon

Brendon looked terrified.

"KITT, calm down."

"How can you say that? After all that-"

"They didn't hit me."

"What?"

It was the first time I'd ever heard KITT surprised, or ask to repeat anything. I could of taken advantage of that- said something like "Didn't ya hear me? You got a glitch?", but I could tell he was really upset.

"KITT. Take a deep breath or whatever and listen."

After I felt him calm down, I spoke. "It's an expression KITT. It means they were flirting with me." I tried to keep my voice as calming as possible.

"I was mad because Brendon gave them my number as a prank. The last thing I need is a bunch of crazy people calling me." I gave a pointed look at Brendon, who had the decency to look embarrassed.

"And, you're sure that you're not injured?"

I laughed. "KITT! You're way too overprotective."

"Answer the question."

I chuckled. "Yes KITT I'm fine."

Silence for a while. Brendon looked like KITT had scared ten years off his life.

"What is 'flirting'?"

I shook my head. "Look it up. You have internet access."

A few minutes later, KITT spoke again, sounding almost as upset as before.

"They were FLIRTING with you?!"

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. Yes, it was definitely a long ride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The warehouse we pulled up next to was ominous to say the least. Dark shadow were cast along the walls.

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Well, Brendon, there is a .03 percent chance of error…"

I rolled my eyes. "I'll take it."

"but Caydge, it looks deserted."

"So what is an evil base of operations supposed to look like? Do we need a neon sign saying "We're evil and we're hiding here!" to convince you?"

Brendon muttered something I couldn't hear, but obviously KITT could.

"I agree, Brendon. Caydge's sarcasm can be quite vexing at times."

I rolled my eyes and glared at Brendon. He shrugged his shoulders. I turned my attention to the matter at hand.

"KITT, tell me what you see."

He scanned the building. "There appears to be guards at each of the entrances. The main door are heavily guarded, along with the windows."

"So, the roof?"

KITT thought. "That could be the best option…"

Brendon looked at me. "Are you crazy? We can't just go up on the roof."

I nodded. "You're right. _We_ can't."

Brendon crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, no. You're not going alone. That's crazy!"

"Life is crazy."

"Yes, but…"

"KITT sedate him please."

"What? No! I-"

His voice was cut off as KITT sprayed a puff o gas in his face. "KITT? Remind me to not get you mad at me…"

"Caydge, I highly doubt that could happen."

I shrugged. "Either way, let's get him out of the way. I think I saw a bench back there. He can sit there, and when he wakes up, he'll be in town and won't know where we are."

I looked at my friend. "Bye, Brendon."

I sighed. "Why are you sad?"

"You know this is probably the last time I'll ever see him. It's just too dangerous."

"I am sorry. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in this situation."

I smiled. "It's Ok. It's not your fault. Can you drop him off while I get to the roof?"

"Affirmative."

I got out and waved as KITT sped off down the road. Next, I scaled the gutter of the building. Half way up, I nearly slipped. Then I heard KITT's voice in my ear.

"Don't worry. You're doing fine. Just don't rush yourself."

I smiled. I'd forgotten about the earpiece. Bracing myself, I nodded and continued the climb.

I don't know if you knew this, but warehouses are exceptionally tall. Not to mention slippery. Especially if you're free climbing.

When I got to the top I crouched down, saving my sigh of relief for later.

There was a ventilation shaft on the roof. (AN: Isn't there always?) I unwedged the covering and slipped in. I crept slowly, knowing that any sound could echo greatly in here.

I got to an edge. There was a shaft directly below me. It looked like the only way out. I slipped down, feet first. What I didn't account for was it narrowing at the bottom.

Crap. I was stuck.

I tried to wiggle my way out, but it only got worse. Finally, I couldn't move. I felt panic rising up in my throat and I tried not to scream.

I tried to keep my breathing calm, but that idea was quickly heading out the window.

Just when I was about ready to scream, I heard KITT's voice in my ear.

"Caydge." He said in his calming voice. "It's alright. Everything is alright. You're fine."

"I'm not!" I whimpered. "I'm stuck."

"You're not stuck. Take deep breaths."

I took in a shaky breath and did as he said. I felt a little better. KITT spoke again.

"Now, place your hands on either side of the tunnel." I did.

"Push yourself up." I couldn't find the strength to lift myself up.

"I-I can't."

"You can." His voice was determined and encouraging. "Try again."

I tried again and was met with a little success. With renewed determination, I tried again. This time I was able to lift even farther. I scaled the wall at this snail's pace until I made it back. KITT's encouraging voice was there the entire time.

I collapsed in a relieved breath. I bit back a sob. 'not now, Caydge. Not yet…'

I spoke softly. "KITT?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks. Now how do I get the heck out of here?"

"I assume you mean outside."

I shook my head. "No I mean the air vent. I'm gonna finish this thing."

KITT was silent for a moment. "Very well. Take the tunnel on your right…and Caydge?"

"Yes?"

"If you see any shafts shooting downwards, don't follow them."

I chuckled. "Duly noted."

I paused. I heard a clicking sound. "Oh sh-"

I was cut off as a loud explosion was heard and I came crashing through the roof.

The last thing I remember was a sharp pain in my head before the world went dark.


	9. Devastation

CHAPTER 8- Devastation

I woke up to a blinding pain in my head. I opened my eyes to see a bright light in my face. I squinted in an effort to see better. I was in a room with no windows. I tried to speak, but my throat was dry.

I swallowed. Finally I was able to make sound come out. "KITT?"

It came out in a rough whisper. I heard footsteps and I struggled to sit up. Why wasn't KITT answering? I felt a rough set of hands slam me against the wall. I could barely make out a face. "Looking for these?"

He held out the earrings KITT had given me, now crushed.

"Who are you?" I felt my mouth twist into a frown.

The man leaned forward. I noticed a small scar running down the side of his face. If it would have been any other situation, I would have laughed at the cliché.

His gruff voice answered my question. "I'm the guy that gets to hurt you if you don't behave…"

I put on a brave face, but my voice betrayed me. "S-so, you're not going to kill me?"

His face was a mix of annoyance and disgust. "Not yet… but that doesn't mean I can't have fun. There are a lot of things I can do to you that don't involve death…but they do hurt… a lot. "

I glared at him. Then, I noticed something odd. I was chained, but not just chained. My hands were cuffed and there was a thick metal chain that was wrapped around my body. It was much too tight. My feet were chained as well.

Looking back up at him I smirked. "Isn't this a little overkill in order to chain up one person."

He grinned evilly. "You really don't know, do you? They said you didn't remember anything, but… ha. This _is _gonna be fun!"

He turned to leave and I shouted at him. "You're wrong! This isn't gonna work. KITT won't come and you'll never get your grimy hands on his technology!" I desperately hoped I was right, and I tried to keep my voice strong.

He turned to look at me and his next words sent chills down my spine.

"My dear, who said anything about KITT?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KITT's POV

'Aw, sh-'

That was the last sound I heard from Caydge before hearing a loud crash. Next there were footsteps, much too heavy to be hers.

I heard whispered voices through Caydge's earpeice, but they were much too faint to make out. Then there was static and I knew somebody had found the communicator I had given to Caydge.

I felt useless.

I couldn't find anything on my scanners in the building. There must be something blocking the signal.

I growled in frustration, but to anyone who might have been near, it sounded like a car's engine revving.

I spoke out loud while trying to decide what to do. There was no question that I had to save Caydge. It wasn't just because she was my driver. I felt she was indeed my friend. I didn't know if she felt the same way, but that was hardly a question I should be thinking about now.

'Well, I could call the authorities, but that would be foolish. What could they possibly do? Why would they have kidnapped Caydge? If the recording I'd heard was any indication, they knew who she was. How else could they have known about the communicators?'

There didn't seem to be a solution.

'How am I going to save Caydge?'

I felt something whirring as my dashboard started up a holographic projection. It was Caydge's father.

It spoke.

"KITT, I put this program into your system in case you ever find yourself in a spot of trouble." The hologram sighed, and I listened carefully.

"My daughter is in trouble, and apparently you are stuck as to how to go about helping, or else I wouldn't be here talking." The man's voice got deadly serious.

"Listen, KITT. I've done things that I deeply regret, and I never wanted my daughter to be part of it, but I knew she'd have to eventually. It's in her dna… and her programming."

If I was human, I would have gasped. As it was, I just continued to listen.

"Yes, I know. There are a lot of things to explain, but it'll take too long. For now, activate program SHMP6.4325. I promise I'll tell you everything later, KITT, but right now, my daughter is in danger. Help her, KITT. Keep her safe."

With that the hologram disappeared, leaving a me very confused. I immediately activated the program. After I did, I couldn't help it; I was so surprised.

I gasped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CAYDGE POV

I sat up, trying to observe my surroundings. Why were they after me? I thought I was just leverage…

Apparently not.

That still didn't answer her question. It didn't make any sense. Unless… crap.

What if I really was somehow part of my dad's experiment? Was that even possible? Wouldn't mom have known, or something?

I thought about it. I'd had a normal child hood. Except for almost dying when I was little. I was out for a total of two years. Everyone says I should have never made it.

Wait. That was it. I should have never made it! Whatever happened, my dad had made it so that I could live. He must have done something to my dna or something while I was out those two years in recovery.

I breathed a sigh of relief. At least I knew now that my dad hadn't just woken up one day and decided on human experimentation.

I shook my head and mumbled softly to myself.

"Dad, you saved me."

At once there was a sharp pain in my head. I suppressed a shriek, not wanting to draw attention. It was like something was trying to crawl out of my skull. When I opened my eyes I saw my dad standing there. Ok, now I definitely knew I'd lost it. My dad spoke.

"Caydge. I'm so glad you figured it out."

My dad flickered. I shook my head. Hologram. Figures. How many of these things did he have?!

"I meant to tell you, but obviously circumstances got in the way. I never meant for this to happen, Caydge. When I saw you lying there in the snow, I had to do something. I enhanced your dna- reprogrammed it so that it would heal faster. You're unbelievably powerful, Caydge. I don't even know how far the enhancements can go. Just believe me when I say this. Whatever I did, I did to protect you. I never wanted to bring you any harm."

I nodded. It was silly, because I knew he couldn't see me, but it made me feel better.

"Caydge, one last thing. You've probably already met KITT. I was building him while I was enhancing your dna. I made you partners for a reason, Caydge. You need each other to survive. Help him, and let him help you. Good bye."

My dad's figure left me then. Next, I thought about his words.

'Ok, so somehow he enhance my dna. If that's true, and these people know about it, that would explain the chains…'

The chains that were now digging into my flesh. I wiggled around, trying to get more comfortable. It was a failing task. The chains continued to rub my skin. I looked at the door. If only I was on the other side. At least then, I'd probably stand a chance.

Duh, Caydge. I scooted over to the door; it was not an easy task. Next, I stood the best I could and grasped the door handle in my restrained hands. It turned slowly…

Holy crap! I was pushed back roughly as the door was flung open. Scarface stood in the door way, looking none too happy. I couldn't help it. I grinned.

"You know, if you keep that up, your face will stick that way…"

He growled at me and walked forward. "You are in no position to be belligerent."

I nodded. "Absolutely." I sat up more. "This position allows me to laugh better. Thanks."

He glared at me. "There's a guard standing right outside your door, you know. Were you trying to leave?"

I sighed. "You caught me. You see, there's this game on tonight, and I forgot to tivo it, so…"

My sentence was cut off as a rough fist came in contact with my jaw. Once my world had stopped spinning, I looked up to see him smirking. "Anymore smart comments?"

"Nah. They're all dumb now. Continue with your pathetic life."

"Why you little bitc-"

I heard a loud crash outside the walls I was held in. We looked toward the door. He shoved me against the wall. "I'll be back. Don't think about moving."

I closed my eyes tight and pretended to concentrate. Finally I opened them. "Sorry, it's not working."

He mumbled something about him being too good to put up with smart alec hostages.

He left the room, and I heard what sounded like shots firing. Silence for a while, then with a groan, the door opened on its rusty hinges. I looked up at the figure in the door way, expecting Mr. Scarface to come again. Instead, another guy stepped forward, a determined look on his face. I could deal with a threat I knew, but who was this? I had no idea who this was whether he could help me, I shrunk back.

Hey, being stuck with people who want you because you have computer enhanced dna will make you a little cautious…

He stepped forawrd

AN-how did KITT gasp if he's a car? Haha! Whoever guesses right gets a pat on the back, unless you're recovering from a spinal injury…


	10. Holy Hologram, BATMAN!

CHAPTER 9- Holy Hologram, Batman!

The man motioned for me to follow him. I rolled my eyes. "Um, sorry to state the obvious, but I can't really go anywhere. I'm a little tied up at the moment."

The figure hesitated, as if unsure of himself. I heard a sigh from his direction. Then he spoke.

"Always Sarcasm with you…"

I think my eyes momentarily fell out of their sockets. I knew that voice!

"What the- KITT?! How? When? Why? WHAT?"

He chuckled. "I'll tell you later. Right now we have to get out of here."

KITT walked over and pulled something from his pocket. Weird. I never thought I'd put that sentence together.

He quickly cut through the chains with… whatever the heck that was.

I shook out my arms, trying to get feeling back into my arms. "Come on. We need to get out of here."

I nodded. "Ok. Lead the way." I stood up and followed him. Scarface and some other person were lying outside the door. I could barely see their chests rising with each breath. So at least they aren't dead. I shook my head. What was I thinking? Of course KITT wouldn't kill anybody.

He walked along the hallways. Suddenly he stopped. "Wait what is that?" I turned around. "Um, KITT?"

"What?" I tapped his shoulder and he turned around as well. "Where did all those guards go?"

Suddenly a siren blared and we started running. We got to the main hangar when KITT's holoform started flickering. He frowned. "Something is happening. Get out!"

I hesitated. I didn't want to leave KITT, but he pushed me. I started running. KITT's holoform was gone now, but a loud voice that _definitely_ wasn't his surrounded me. "You're trapped. There's no way out. Besides, don't you want what you came here for?"

I spun around, trying to find where it was coming from. KITT was speaking in my ear, asking me what was wrong, but I couldn't understand what he was saying. It was like something was jamming the signal.

"Aren't you going to say hello to your father?" I gasped. "What?"

"He's right here. He's been waiting you for quite some time."

I looked to my right. A spotlight appeared and revealed my dad. He was in a clear glass box of some kind. He kept banging against it, but I couldn't hear him. I ran to him. He looked at me desperately. I frowned.

"DAD!?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Why would he be here in this trap? After all, we won't to kill you, not the genious. You are of no use to us."

The fake hologram of my dad dissolved. I bit back a sob and smacked the glass, making it break, and slicing my hand.

"You see? Already you are stronger. With your father's research, we'll be able to create whole armies of computer enhanced soilders!"

I slid to the ground. "Who are you? Why?"

"Why? For the power of course. And as for who we are, it's of no use to you. You are about to die."

"No!"

"Yes. Goodbye 3.5"

That's when my entire body was flooded with an intense, white hot pain.

KITT's POV

I was waiting for Caydge. Why wasn't she out yet? I'd told her to come!

"Caydge? Are you there?"

She couldn't hear me. Something was jamming the signal. I sped towards where she was. Something was wrong, very wrong. I could hear voices.

"You are about to die…"

"No!" That was Caydge! She sounded desperate. I backed up to prepare to ram through the door.

"Yes. Goodbye 3.5"

That's when the entire building blew up in a massive explosion.

THE END!!!!!!!

Yep. Don't worry. I'm not a total jerk. There's an epilogue, and maybe a sequel.


	11. Epilogue A New Dawn

Epilogue.

KITT POV

There was no way that Caydge could have survived. So why was I looking for her? Why would I do that when I knew for sure she was dead? I rolled over the rubble, looking for any sign of her body. I was checking for heat signature, but the metal from the blast was still hot, thus throwing off my readings. I continued my search. Something to my left moved. It was only a piece of metal finally falling off a teetering pile. I inwardly sighed. This search was useless, but there was nothing else I could do. My entire existence relied on Caydge. Not only because she was my driver, but because I had come to think of her as a friend. I didn't have anybody else.

This was very unsettling. I mean, I was a car. I couldn't be experiencing emotion, but all the facts suggest such. It's almost as if I'm… grieving. But that's impossible! I continued my search. Another movement came to my right.

I looked, expecting to see another hunk of metal falling. But, to my surprise, it seemed like something was moving, trying to break through the rubble. I activated my holoform and ran over, just as a hand broke through.

I gasped. This was impossible.

Caydge POV

I shouldn't be alive right now. It simply wasn't possible. But I was. After groggily awaking I clawed my way to the surface of debris. I nearly cried tears of joy when I felt cold air on my hand.

Sighing, I thought about how KITT would be long gone by now. I nearly gave up when I felt another person grab my arm, helping me up. KITT's voice broke through to my ears. "Caydge?" I gasped. He helped me to my feet and I stood up, brushing some rubble off myself. I felt dizzy, and uneasy.

"Caydge? Are you OK?"

I nodded. I'm barely, able to stand. I supposed OK meant 'not dead' in this situation. My legs started to buckle, but KITT scooped me up. I closed my eyes, trying to stand, but the light was just too bright.

Unable to handle it anymore, I succumbed to unconsciousness.

I woke KITT's engine purring down the road. I looked outside and saw the desert landscape in a blur outside his window.

"KITT?" I ask, looking around. "Where are we?"

"Somewhere in the desert."

My jaw dropped. "You mean you don't know?!"

He chuckled. "I don't have my gps on, and I haven't checked it for some time. I've been waiting for you to wake up."

I smiled and rested my head against the back of the seat. "Well, thank you."

"Not a problem."

I stretched my arms. "So, where are we going?"

"Wherever you want. I believe the fact that you survived a major explosion with virtually no damage can be addressed at a later time."

I frowned grimly. "Yah. It really did put a damper on my day."

KITT's engine purred. I smiled as he spun his wheels and we sped down the road. And we all lived happily ever after… yah _right._


End file.
